


M.A.D.V.A.M

by Kiki_The_Ink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Government Secret, Hypothetical Reality, Shit Society, Space-Ship, Techie, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_The_Ink/pseuds/Kiki_The_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries ago, in the year 3064, Earth was destroyed, leaving the entire populatiom on a wandering fleet of spacecrafts. But when society starts all over again, it becomes corrupt. Add in M.A.D.V.A.M (Mikey, Adam, Danny, Vanessa, Anthony, Molly) a group of teens with a classified government secret, and a personal link to the brains behind the corruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M.A.D.V.A.M

As Jeremy swirled the liquid in the scotch glass lazily, infront of cozy fire with his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek, he couldn't help but think, 'He's late'. Jeremy doesn't like people who are late. Shows that your sloppy. Unorganized. He sighed and turned his head to the window, tapping his index finger on the glass. All he could see was pitch blackness, dotted with the silver specks of stars. It reminded him that this shit-hole of a society was nothing but an overload of people in a spacecraft drifting along the universe due to the destruction of their home centuries ago.

A harsh knock pulled the elderly man from his thoughts. "Sir?" Nix, his young friend and colleague called from the door. "He's here"

"Its about bloody time!" Jeremy grunted, standing. "Send him in"

Nix nodded and held the door open for Gizmo to enter, before standing by the door like a body-guard. Gizmo was small, only reached Jeremy's elbow. He was pale too, with scruffy white hair. Probably an albino, Jeremy thought. Gizmo wore large green-tinted goggles, the kind you use for woodworking, to hide most of his face. And, if he was an albino, to protect his eyes. Gizmo's clothes were strange, like that of a super hero. His top was skin tight, light blue in colour with a red line down the his chest and across his stomach, like a cross. The same design was on his sleaves and skin tight trousers. He wore red gloves and cargo shorts with multiple pockets and a utility belt.

"You're late" Jeremy grumbled.

"My apologies sir" Gizmo replied, his expression cool. "It couldn't be helped"

"Well, no matter" Jeremy said, picking up a remote from the coffee table. A screen rolled down from the ceiling as Jeremy pointed the remote at it. He clicked a button and a picture of a blonde woman popped up on the screen along with her information. "Jennifer Clay, 43, former... employee of mine. She's gathered some information about me and my history. Some dangerous information. I've been looking for her for almost fifteen years. She's not the brightest spark, yet somehow she's managed to stay under the radar. She must have someone helping her" Jeremy turned to Gizmo. "If she does, then that person is highly intelligent, dangerous and skilled. He knows what he's doing"

Gizmo kept his expression calm and cool. "Do you need them captured or killed?" He asked.

Jeremy gave Gizmo a sly grin. "Dead. The three of them"

Gizmo cocked his head. "Three?"

"Yes" Jeremy replied. "When she ran from me, she very heavily pregnant. Assuming that the child has survived this long, I'm going to need you to get rid of him or her too. They might know something. You'll get your money when I see evidence of their death"

Jeremy dug his hand into his pocket and retrieved something small. He held his hand and Gizmo copied. Jeremy pressed the small object into Gizmo's palm. "A sign of good faith" Jeremy grinned.

Gizmo gave a curt nod and slinked away out the door that Nix had held open for him. Jeremy grunted and sat down in his velvet armchair.

"That kids going to be the death of me" He muttered to himself.

Anthony

As soon as I was out of there I kept my head down and walked straight down the alleyway. I tried to keep my cool, but it was very difficult. I kept glancing down at the silver coin Jeremy had given me. His 'sign of good faith'.

His family's symbol was cut into it. I flipped it over to see 'Good Faith' written on the back.

I reached the back-alley and ripped off my white wig and goggles, revealing my blonde locks and blue eyes before stuffing then into the back-pack I had hiden. I pulled off my tight top and gloves, replacing them with my brown T-shirt with a lightning bolt on it. Finally, I unbuckled my utility belt and shoved it down deep, slinging the bag on my back and heading home.

The way home is very hard. I have to go through multiple alley ways, most containing drunk junkies who'll fuck anything that moves. Its easy to fight them off though, since most of them are too off their heads to stand.

I finally arrived home as the digital sun was begining to rise. Well, this wasn't exactly what you would call a home. It was shabby 4x4 hut. I stepped inside and glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Satisfied that nobody was, I dragged the heavy aluminium sheet out of the way, showing a trap door. I pulled the rope handle up and clambered down the rope ladder, yanking the door back down after me. I jumped off the ladder at the last few feet and switched on the lights. They flickered on shakily. There was only three rooms, and I was one of the lucky ones! The main room had a couple of shaggy blankets laid out on the floor for a makeshift bed and bits of rubbish from food and torn clothes. There was a bathroom to the left with running water, thankfully. To the right was my technology room. Thats where my homemade computers and gadget projects were. I made all of them from scraps, so they're not the best, but they get the job done. Massive cables and wires ran out of the room and up through the ceiling.

Mam lay on the blankets, curled up in a ball with one of my jackets draped across her. I smiled at her.

I promised myself a long time ago that I would always protect my mother. I know that I'm only fourteen, but my mam needs me.

Because she's Jennifer Clay

**Author's Note:**

> ~Kiki Out~


End file.
